duolingofandomcom-20200223-history
Czech Skill:Prepositions I
Prepositions 1 is the '48'th skill (assuming read left to right) of the Czech language tree. This skill introduces common prepositions Grammar Notes None provided by developers. Lessons Lesson 1 *s = with (used with a noun in the instrumental case) Lesson 2 More examples of "s" followed by a noun in the instrumental case Examples of constructions without the "s" preposition but with nouns in the instrumental case. In translation, "with" is still included as the sense of "with" is inherent in a word in the instrumental case. For example: *František je se svým novým autem spokojený = František is satisfied with his new car *On bydlí se svou matkou = He lives here with his mother Lesson 3 Examples of "s" followed by proper nouns and pronouns in instrumental case *s tebou = with you *s ní = with her *s ním = with him *s Žofií = with Žofie Examples of "s" translated as "on" *My s ní počítáme = We are counting on her Examples of "před" + intstrumental, translated as "in front of". *před ním.... = in front of him.... Lesson 4 More examples of "s" and "před" with instrumental case pronouns and possessive pronouns for singular objects. "Za" + instrumental meaning "behind". *s kým = with whom *před vaším = in front of your ... *před naším = in front of our ... *před kterým = in front of which ... ? *s nimi = with them *za nimi = behind them *za námi = behind us Lesson 5 Examples of prepositions with instrumental case possessive pronouns for plural objects. "Nad" + instrumental meaning "above", "pod" + instrumental meaning "under". *nad vámi = above you (or above you all) *před jejich = in front of their ... *s jejich = with their ... *pod jejich = under their ... *svými syny= with one's own sons *pod těmi stromy = under those trees *pod našimi okny = under our windows *s mými sousedy = with my neighbours *s vašimi děvčaty = with your girls *nad svými syny = above one's own sons *pod vašimi okny = under your windows Lesson 6 "S", "nad", "pod", "před" with nouns modified by adjectives. The adjectives also need to be in the instrumental case. "Přede" + instrumental = before (in terms of time) *pod starým stromem = under an old tree *jeden rok přede mnou = one year before (previous to) me *před špatným nádražím = in front of the wrong station *pode mnou = under me *nad stolem = above the table *pod starými hrady = under old castles *s dětmi = with children *s velkým bytem = with a big apartment *nade mnou = above me *s malými dětmi = with small children *nad námi = above us Lesson 7 More practice with "s". "Mezi" + instumental = between or among *s jejími vlasy = with her hair *s modrými košilemi = with blue shirts *s lidmi = with people *s prázdnými láhvemi = with empty bottles *s mnohem mladšími přítelkyněmi = with much younger girlfriends *mezi přáteli = among friends *mezi chlapci a děvčaty = between boys and girls *mezi těmi stroji = between those machines *rozdíl = difference *mezi těmi mašinami = between those machines *mezi kachnami a husami = between ducks and geese *mezi staršími ženami = among older women *mezi většími zeměmi = between larger countries References